


If/Then

by HYPERFocused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry pondering what it all means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If/Then

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of musing for International #FanworksDay

We're supposed to write about fandom,  
More specifically, which fandoms our borrowed characters might be in.

It got me thinking,  
If what we know as canon  
Was literally true,  
Not just a literary truth,  
What would their fandoms be like?

In a world with The Avengers,  
Would there be any justification  
for The (fictional) Justice Leaque?

Do people in the Potterverse,  
Write AU RPF  
where Hagrid's a detective,  
Snape's just a guy who's really in love,  
And Harry's a businessman  
making little effort to succeed.

Would the X-Men be X-Philes?  
Could Starfleet officers write Stargate,  
Or both create crackfic about Doctor Who?

Might worlds in the midst of fear and oppression, with safety unassured,  
Have fandoms full of fluff and feels?  
Certain curtainfic contentment.

The fandoms we get,  
The canons we love,  
The worlds we turn into our own,  
Are often aspirational.

Not that we expect to live them,  
We just hope that someday we might,  
If we do more than dream.

Create the world you want to see,  
Make yourself who you want to be.


End file.
